Convivir con el odio
by Misila
Summary: Este curso no está siendo fácil para Minerva. Tiene que proteger a los alumnos y disimular lo mucho que odia a los Carrow, y le está resultando ciertamente complicado. Para Crislu.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic está dedicado a **Crislu**, que en el topic _Peticiones de historias_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ pidió algo sobre McGonagall durante el año en que Snape fue director de Hogwarts. Así que... aquí está. Espero que te guste :)

* * *

_**Convivir con el odio**_

o—o

—¡Pucey, Robert!—llama Alecto Carrow.

Minerva ha presenciado muchas Selecciones a lo largo de su vida, pero está segura que ninguna ha sido tan deslucida como la de hoy. Ni siquiera en los peores años de la Primera Guerra.

El Gran Comedor está insultantemente vacío; faltan muchos alumnos. Minerva piensa en los nacidos de muggles a los que han enviado a Azkaban por robar la magia; y en los que, con más sentido común, huyeron en lugar de confiar en un juicio cuyo veredicto no podría estar más claro. Piensa en todos los niños que este año no han recibido su carta, en los que aún no tienen una explicación a los sucesos extraños que ocurren en su presencia.

Suspira mientras un niño menudo, con el pelo castaño cortado a tazón y aspecto un tanto enclenque, se acerca al sombrero. Recita mentalmente los nombres de los alumnos que faltan. _Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione Granger. Ethan Bexley. Colin y Dennis Creevey. Draco Malfoy_…

Pese a que a Minerva el hijo de Lucius nunca le ha caído especialmente en gracia, no puede evitar sentir lástima por él al preguntarse, angustiada, qué le estará obligando a hacer El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tras su fracaso en la misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

_Pucey, Robert_ es enviado a Ravenclaw cuando Minerva dedica una mirada de rabia al actual director de Hogwarts. No; _rabia_ es quedarse corto. Odia a Severus Snape con toda su alma. Siempre confió en él, porque confiaba en Albus, pero ambos se equivocaron. Resultó tener razón Potter, el único cuyo criterio la profesora no tomaba muy en cuenta, pues era consciente de la enemistad reinante entre alumno y maestro.

Aprieta los labios y pasea la vista por Amycus y Alecto Carrow antes de darse cuenta de que debería aplaudir junto al resto del profesorado. Apenas ha hablado un par de veces con ellos, pero no se fía un pelo de ninguno de los dos. Sabe que son mortífagos y les ha oído hablar lo suficiente como para comprender cuál es su idea de disciplina, dolorosamente cercana al concepto que la gente normal asocia a la tortura.

Para cuando _Pucey, Robert_ ha llegado a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Minerva tiene bien claro que este año hará todo lo posible por entorpecer el plan de estudios de Severus y los Carrow.

o—o

Apenas se entera de lo que ocurre, Minerva se encamina hacia el despacho del director a grandes zancadas, adelantando a Amycus en su carrera.

No puede creer que esos tres irresponsables hayan tenido tan poco sentido común como para hacer lo que han hecho. Bien es cierto que ella misma se muere de ganas de decirles un par de cosas a los Carrow y Severus –y, quizá, darles de su propia medicina y castigarlos igual que castigan ellos a los alumnos–, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo. En tiempos tan convulsos como los que corren, debe primar la prudencia para minimizar los riesgos en todo lo posible.

Escucha un chillido mientras las escaleras giratorias suben y se estremece, conteniéndose para no maldecir a Amycus cuando escucha su risa. Piensa en Weasley, en Longbottom y Lovegood, y se pregunta si se puede morir _de valor_. De momento, esos tres parecen estar deseando demostrarlo.

Cuando llega arriba abre la puerta sin llamar, al tiempo que escucha gritar de nuevo a Neville. No puede hacer nada para evitar que su rostro adquiera el tono de la tiza cuando descubre la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos.

Los tres muchachos están en el suelo. Ginny intenta ayudar a una temblorosa Luna a incorporarse, pese a que ella misma parece incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Unos metros más allá, Neville yace en el suelo, sacudido por violentos espasmos. Los tres tienen heridas y cardenales de castigos anteriores y presentan un aspecto lamentable.

A Minerva se le encoge el corazón, y un odio oscuro y ponzoñoso llena su interior cuando clava la mirada en Alecto, que ha bajado la varita y pasea la vista por los tres jóvenes, como decidiendo a quién torturar ahora. Más aún cuando observa a Severus Snape sentado en el sillón que pertenecía al hombre al que él mismo mató.

Antes de darse cuenta, Minerva ha metido la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y ha cerrado los dedos en torno a su varita. Sin embargo, se contiene para no sacarla cuando advierte la mirada que le dirige el actual director de Hogwarts.

—Minerva—dice, su voz inexpresiva—. ¿A qué se debe tan precipitada visita?

—No estoy de acuerdo con el castigo impuesto a Longbottom, Weasley y Lovegood—responde ella directamente. Escucha un sonido estrangulado y dirige una breve mirada a Neville, que trata de levantarse.

—Han entrado en el despacho del director a escondidas—le informa Alecto—. Han intentado robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor y…

—No es motivo para que se les castigue físicamente—la corta Minerva, dirigiéndole una mirada tan envenenada como el alma de la mortífaga—. Ninguna de las faltas que los alumnos han cometido este año justifica este trato hacia ellos; es…

—Que usted no esté de acuerdo no significa que no sea correcto, Minerva—interviene Amycus, sonriendo—. Nunca antes se ha hecho algo así porque nunca antes hemos estado en esta situación. Las cosas están cambiando, y es importante que la juventud comprenda a quién deben lealtad. Es mejor un castigo ahora que Azkaban en unos años, ¿no le parece?

—Usted y su hermana saben tan bien como yo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la educación de los muchachos. El mal comportamiento de los alumnos es sólo una excusa para que ustedes satisfagan su vena sádica, par de…

—Basta—la voz de Severus interrumpe a Minerva antes de que se le escapen palabras que ningún alumno suyo ha oído jamás de sus labios. La mujer gira la cabeza hacia él y lo mira con odio, pero el director tiene la mirada fija en el escritorio—. El señor Longbottom, la señorita Lovegood y la señorita Weasley han desobedecido deliberadamente las normas de la escuela y deben ser castigados por ello.

»No obstante—agrega cuando Alecto abre la boca, quizá para restregarle a Minerva que cuenta con el apoyo del director—, Minerva tiene razón. Estos tres alumnos han incurrido en varias faltas anteriormente, cada cual más grave que la anterior, pero se ha comprobado que los castigos físicos no tienen el menor efecto en ellos.

»Así pues, durante una semana acompañarán al profesor Hagrid por las noches al Bosque Prohibido para ayudarle en sus tareas como guardabosques ahí. Sin excusas.

Minerva está tan sorprendida que casi olvida el intenso odio que siente hacia Severus. Apenas puede creerse que haya conseguido ganar esa pequeña batalla, que haya logrado librar a esos tres alumnos de ser torturados por los Carrow.

Algo confundida, prefiere centrar su atención en Ginny, Neville y Luna.

—Vayan a la enfermería y descansen—les recomienda.

Los observa levantarse a duras penas, las dos chicas apoyándose la una en la otra y Neville tras ella. Ginny y Luna salen del despacho con dificultad, y Neville camina hacia la puerta cojeando, pálido y tembloroso. Minerva recuerda por un instante el día que Frank Longbottom resultó herido en una misión de la Orden y dirige una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo, comprendiendo, no por primera vez desde que empezó el curso, lo mucho que Neville se parece a su padre.

o—o

Minerva no sabe exactamente _qué_, pero está segura de que va a ser algo grande.

La imbécil de Alecto ha alertado a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y ahora él sabe que Harry está en Hogwarts. Minerva no es tan tonta como para ignorar que está asistiendo a los inicios de algo importante, algo _grande_. Y desea con todo su corazón que ese _algo_ sea el fin de la Guerra, de las muertes, del miedo.

Y, a pesar de que ella misma está asustada, no puede evitar sentirse llena de orgullo por sus alumnos. Por todos ellos. Por los que han estado todo este curso oponiendo resistencia a los Carrow, por los que han logrado huir para evitar ser condenados por robar la magia, y también por los que están en Azkaban, sobreviviendo a una realidad que nadie merece más que sus carceleros. Por los que no han sabido estar callados ante el régimen de terror impuesto por los Carrow, y por los que han sido lo suficientemente prudentes como para no atraer la atención de Alecto y Amycus sobre ellos.

Escucha tras ella los pasos de Harry y Luna, y sonríe. También está orgullosa de ellos. No puede evitar sentir admiración hacia Potter. Porque lo más sensato hubiera sido huir del país, comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Inglaterra, y él no lo ha hecho. Lleva meses haciendo todo cuanto está en su mano para lograr derrotar a Voldemort.

_Voldemort_. Minerva pocas veces ha dicho su nombre. Incluso para sus adentros suele llamarlo _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_. Pero ahora, por una vez, no se siente atemorizada ni incómoda. Sólo es un nombre. Y su portador, a fin de cuentas, sólo un hombre.

Unos pasos que se acercan por el pasillo transversal al suyo sacan a Minerva de sus cavilaciones-

—¿Quién anda ahí?—inquiere la voz grave, lenta y monótona de Severus Snape.

—Soy yo.

El director aparece por la esquina. Minerva se percata de que, tras ella, Harry y Luna se han detenido.

—¿Dónde están los Carrow?

El odio que lleva viviendo en ella todo el curso se alza de nuevo, más imponente que nunca.

—Supongo que donde tú les hayas ordenado ir, _Severus_—responde, imprimiendo todo el desprecio de que es capaz en el nombre del que un día fue alumno suyo. Se pregunta cómo el niño que llegó a Hogwarts pegado a Lily Evans ha podido acabar así.

Snape se acerca unos pasos y mira alrededor, y Minerva tiene la certeza de que presiente que Harry y Luna están ahí.

—Tenía entendido que Alecto había atrapado a un intruso.

Minerva maldice a los Carrow para sus adentros.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquiere, fingiendo extrañeza—. ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar tal cosa?—lo ve flexionar el brazo donde sabe que tiene grabada la Marca Tenebrosa—. ¡Ah, claro! Olvidaba que los mortífagos tenéis vuestros propios medios para comunicaros.

Severus sigue mirando alrededor, tratando de ver a través de la capa de invisibilidad.

—No sabía que esta noche te tocaba vigilar los pasillos, Minerva.

La mujer aprieta los labios. No va a permitir que ese hombre la desacredite.

—¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

—Me pregunto qué te habrá hecho levantarte de la cama a estas horas—admite Severus.

—Me pareció oír ruidos—explica Minerva. Esa parte es verdad.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no he oído nada—la mira a los ojos, y algo debe de verse en ellos, además del odio, porque su expresión cambia—: ¿Has visto a Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque si lo has visto, te ordeno que…

El autocontrol que ha ayudado a Minerva a mantener una posición más o menos neutral durante todo el curso se resquebraja. No piensa obedecer órdenes de un asesino. Mucho menos del hombre que está en el puesto de quien asesinó.

Saca su varita y la agita en dirección a Severus, con más rabia que potencia. El hombre hace un encantamiento escudo tan rápidamente que Minerva apenas se lo espera, y apenas unos segundos más tarde están batiéndose en duelo; maldiciones y hechizos vuelan de uno a otra, desviándose y alcanzando la pared.

—¡Minerva!

La mujer se despista durante unos segundos al escuchar la voz de Pomona, que se acerca al lugar corriendo junto a Filius y, algo más rezagado, Horace.

—¡No!—grita el menudo profesor de Encantamientos—. ¡En Hogwarts no volverás a matar!

Pero Severus se libra de la armadura encantada y se cuela hacia una clase. Minerva lo sigue, con sus compañeros tras ella, pero para cuando entran en el aula sólo alcanzan a ver a Severus saltando por la ventana.

—¡Cobarde!—le grita con rabia, sabiendo demasiado bien que no ha caído—. ¡Cobarde!

Sin embargo, y pese a la impotencia por no haber podido terminar con él, Minerva se siente bien. Ha expulsado de Hogwarts a un hombre que nunca debió haber estado ahí; se ha quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Los diálogos de la última escena son sacados del libro. Elegí precisamente ésa porque me paso diez minutos adorando a McGonagall cada vez que la leo. En fin, creo que al final me he desviado un poco de la petición original, pero estoy más o menos satisfecha con lo que ha salido.

¿Y a vosotros? ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
